The Heart's Stone
by kuronokokoro008
Summary: Five years had passed after that day when Chihiro had been sent back to the Human world. And now, Miharu, an eight year old girl, finds herself in the Spirit world, lost and scared just like Chihiro. But something was inside Miharu that some random spirit took her away. Chihiro once again ventures back to the Spirit world along with Haku and some new spirit friends.
1. Chapter 1

**-:The Heart's Stone:-**

**Chapter 1 : Camping Out!**

The scent of fresh air, wet ground, all types of flowers, and the way the lake stinks sure mixed up inside my nostrils making me feel sick to the pit of my stomach. Nice way of letting us, students, out in such place to draw a master piece. Noh-sensei sure knows how to piss people. I hate it when I'm in a place after the rain pours out then everything's all wet and muddy. It always makes me feel sick and I also hate it when I'm all worked up before doing my own master piece.

All of us were tired and sticky with sweat but we still had long way to go before settling in for Art Camp. It always comes right before the finals. Now that I'm about to graduate middle school, I was planning on going to an Art school where I can sharpen my skills and go to Arts and Science University. Of course, my parents were against it but they have no rights to tell me what I want to do with my life.

"Ah!" A yelp hold us back and I stopped from my track to look back at my cousin who was flat on the ground. "Ouch, ouch, ouch..."

I quickly made my way to her even if she was already being helped by her fellow classmates. As I grabbed my cousin's shoulders, I frowned from concern. "Miha, are you alright? Do you want me to piggy-back you?" Sure enough that she'd refuse because she's all red out from embarrassment. She's the shy type yet she had a very determined personality on what she'll do. Even if she has a very weak heart, she still kept up her charming smiles that made me cheer up whenever I see it.

"N-no... thanks, Chi-neesan. I'm okay. Ichi-kun is here to help me." Miharu said as she smiled weakly, her cheeks were tinted with slight blush. Ogino Miharu's my cousin whom lost her parents in a rational accident. We took her under our care and I treated her as my own sister. After _that_ day, Miharu came in to our family. I've told her my story but made false characters since, to her, it's all just fiction. But from what I see after telling her the story before she goes to sleep, she really wanted to see the Spirit world. That would be great but I still don't want her to go there by her own. She's still too young. Well now, that's too ironic for me to think.

"Alright, then I'll go back now. Be careful next time, please?" I started walking away but I still glued my eyes on her not caring if I would ever trip. When I saw her nod with her signature smile, I sighed in relief.

We started walking again and after an hour, we finally reached our camping site. Everyone grunted from exhaustion. I looked over to where Miharu was and smiled to see her well again. It would've been easy for me to breathe if she stayed. But how could I leave her? She loves to sketch every little thing that passes her head. Noh-sensei clapped his hands to get our attention and told us to set up our tents. So we did but Miharu and I will be sharing since I don't think she'll be okay alone.

Right after setting up our tents, Noh-sensei told us our schedules, which was very peculiar since it was just an overnight camping. Lest of something, it would be alright if we have our schedules till tomorrow noon, it sure would be troublesome to have free wills. We all gathered up around Noh-sensei and listened to him. It didn't take us long to hear out our scheduled activities so we all headed out for our place to sketch.

Both Miharu and I went to the river shore and sat on top of a big rock. Sketch pads and charcoal pencils were already set beside us while we both exchange laughter.

"Look, Chi-neesan! A flying fish!" Miharu pointed towards a fish that was really flying. But when I looked up at the tree, I laughed at one of my classmate who was trying to pull out the fish from the river. "What? Was I wrong about it flying?"

"Yup, sure is. Look up there, Azure's trying to fish it out." I pointed towards the red blond who was struggling at his place. He was using the old style to catch the fish. How stupid of him. "Now, what will you sketch? I'm sure you won't just draw the trees, right?" I glanced at her who was starting to scribble.

"The whole place." Just with a simple answer, I'm really taken aback at how she's serious with this activity. Well, she's been an artist ever since she was still five. I've got to hand it to her, she's way better at everything when it comes to nature.

"You sure are serious." I chuckled and started scribbling myself.

We were both silent for two long hours and when suddenly, I caught a glimpse of something moving by the bushes. Miharu was too busy to notice it so I didn't bother her. I put my sketchpad away for a moment then slipped out from the rock. Now I made Miharu lose her concentration and she looked at me with a worry frown.

"Chi-neesan?" She called right after setting her pad down and slid off of the rock herself. "Are you going to go somewhere? Can I come?" Her question made me a little worried. I surely don't want her coming with me in a dangerous place. She backed away a bit with a disappointed frown while looking away. "I couldn't come, right?"

"I'm sorry, Miha. I'll just check something out there." I smiled at her then patted her head. She sure had that same chocolate brown hair of hers with matching steel grey eyes. No wonder some would mistakenly call her as me. "I'll be right back."

"Mm." She nodded her reply. I'm sure she doesn't like it when I go off somewhere absent-mindedly. "I'll finish this off right away so we can go home as early as possible." She smiled then went back to the rock where we were sitting earlier.

Reassuring that she's safe and sound there, I started walking away inside the forest and scanned the whole place. I was so sure I saw something, or _someone_, move inside this forest. Without any luck to find what or who it was, I sighed and went back empty handed. If it was a cute animal, Miharu would be so much in delight.

It was almost dark when I came back. My stuff was already gone so probably Miharu took it back to our tent. Once I stepped inside our tent, Miharu was already fast asleep. The others were still chatting by the bonfire so there's much of a noise to be asleep of. I smiled then walked over to the side of the tent to get my pad. But I got Miharu's pad instead. I look inside of it and was so surprise to see it in so much detail. I smiled and looked at her sleeping figure. For some reason, there's the feeling again, feeling of me wanting to go back to the Spirit world and to see Haku. But after those five years of waiting for him, I think there's no point of him keeping such promise. I even tried going back to that tunnel but I only stopped halfway through. Somehow, something blocked me from going any further.

So much for hoping but, since Miharu's here, I guess there's still hope for him to come. My inner self kept on giving me tingles whenever I think of that day to come. I'd wanted to feel that hand, that longing hand that calls out for me to hold. I wonder what Haku's doing for the past five years.

"Chi-neesan?" Miharu sat up, rubbing her eyes in a very adoring manner. "Noh-sensei said that we can go since Akio-ojichan's here to take us home." Her childish accent made me laugh. I never thought she'd try and call dad an 'ojichan', she'll make him breathe out fire if he'd hear that.

"Okay. Let's pack now?" I asked her who was trying to get her way out from the sleeping bag. "You okay there, Miha?" I giggled at her while packing up our things.

"No thanks..." She finally found her way out then rolled it up and helped me pack our things. "How come we're the only ones exceptional?" She whined out from the bag she's dwelling.

She's right about that question. We're always in exception that I got tired of it. Well, sometimes it's a handy part but it's sickening to the bone, you know. "Dunno and don't care."

"Boo, that's such a state." She giggled while strapping the last strap on her bag. "I hope we can go to _that_ place. I'm sick of just story..."

"Haha. That's a fact." I laughed while going out of our tent with my own bag. "You sure like that to happen, huh?"

"Let's visit that tunnel tomorrow." She suggested while sitting down a rock behind me. "I hope that forest green haired guy comes."

I almost ripped my tent from that comment. When I looked back at her, she had eyes that I'd never once seen before. It was dull and bored, as if it wanted something extraordinary. "Miha?"

"Mm. Well, that's something." She shrugged dismissively and stood up. "Ah! It's Akio-ojichan!" She yelled.

"You know that he might send us flying if he ever hears that, right?" I joked, finishing the roll up of our tent.

"Hey, Chihiro! Mind lending us that tent of yours?" Suzuke yelled. I looked over at him then smiled as my reply. "Thanks, girl!" He grinned widely.

I stood up then left the tent lying on the muddy ground as I slipped my backpack on my shoulder. "Ugh, this is so heavy." I whined under my breathe and as dad walked near us with a smile, I started taking Miharu towards him who started to yawn. "Miha, are you still sleepy?" I asked while looking over to my shoulder just to see her with a tired face. But her tired face doesn't seem to look good since she looks sort of red. I wanted to ask her but I guess her energy's drained out.

"Hey, Chihiro, Miharu! How was your camping?" Dad asked as he took our bags away from us. "Oh, Miharu, you don't look so good there. Did you catch a cold?" He asked while peeking at the tired figurine behind me.

"Uh-uh." Miharu shook her head while leaning against me.

I giggled at her. "Want me to piggyback you?" I asked while taking a hold of her shoulders.

"No, I'm alright." She smiled while closing her eyes for a bit. "Let's go home. I'm tired of camping, anyway." She breathed out and it was heavy.

"Alright and ready! Let's get us home." Dad said and we all headed out of the camping site.

Inside the car, Miharu was already fast asleep. She's leaning on my shoulder while I looked out of the window, waiting. Waiting? Oh, how will I ever get back to the Spirit world? I miss everyone. But, what about Miharu? Should I take her with me? There were too many questions that should be answered yet nothing came.

The car was put to a stop then dad turned off the engine. I shook Miharu by the shoulder then she slightly opened her eyes but closed it stubbornly. "Miha, we're here." I said softly to her ears.

"Carry me..." She said in almost a whisper. Something really was wrong about her.

I sighed then pulled her behind me as I took her arms around my neck. I slowly skid my way out of the car and almost lose my balance but regained it back. Even if I asked her earlier for a piggyback she's too stubborn when it's comes to some personal reasons. But even so, she's really a nice girl and does her stuff plainly.

When we got to my room, I put her down on her bed since we're both sharing the same room. Her expression seemed to be in so much pain so I checked her forehead if it was hot but it wasn't. I frowned out of worry about her condition but sighed it off so that she can rest if she ever had a fever.

I walked towards the window and peeked down the hillside where a road lies and a tree that stood there along with little houses under it. Old memories started to come back that made me bit my lip to prevent some tear to flow. I retreated back and slipped on my bed as I drifted back to my dream land where I was back on the Spirit world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The tunnel's call

Chirping of birds, whisper of the wind, smell of the field, it's utterly familiar.

No, it was just in my head.

I'm home in the Human world, not in the Spirit world... who was I kidding?

I opened one eye then let it scan the whole place, my room. Nothing was changed, it was still the same old room of mine. I sighed then opened my eyes as I sat up while scratching the back of my head. My hair sure is messy, I could see myself from my dresser table right across my bed. But something wasn't right. I looked over to Miharu's bed and my eyes widened. She wasn't on her bed! She never leaves her bed unmade and her art tools all lying on the floor. It was so rare of her to be this messy.

Why would she leave it all scattered up? And why would she take only her sketchpad?

That question made me frown. Then, it hit me! It was our conversation last night. She probably went to _that_ place. I shook my head and quickly grabbed my jacket as well as to brush my sticky and messy hair. After brushing it, I quickly tied it into a tight ponytail with the hair band I got from Granny and headed down the stairs then to the door but my mother stopped me.

"Chihiro, if you're going outside at least change your outfit." She said, her eyes glued on her work. I looked at my outfit and faced-palm myself.

I hurried back to my room upstairs and changed into my yellow tank top along with tight, skinny jeans. I put on my snickers and snatched my violet jacket from the head board then rushed out once again. The moment I reached the garage, I took the bike and ride on to get at the tunnel as fast as I could. If Miharu entered it without any blockings then it's a sign that the Spirit Gate had been opened.

The fresh air entered Miharu's nostrils and it made her relax even more. She scribbled down on her sketchpad while taking a peek at each lines and curves she place at her pad.

The field of grassland refreshed her mind, the past conquering it. The last time she went to an open field was when she was just a little girl. But it was etched to her mind that couldn't be replaced by any other new memories. Cloudy day, it was her favourite kind of a day, problem-free. She was nearly finished when a hard wind took her sketchpad away from her hand causing it to fly away from her. She jumped up and quickly tried to catch it.

Before she could get her pad back, something blocked her from getting any further. She furrowed her brow then walked forward but _something_ really blocked her. It was like there was an invisible wall standing before her. She cocked her head then sighed. There's no more hope to get it.

"How did that happen?" She asked herself as if someone could answer her.

Another hard wind blew and messed up her hair, winding it in different directions. She tried to tuck some of her flying hair but failed to do so. Right then, a hand landed on her shoulder making her jump and look back in wide eyes as if her heart would come out any time.

I reached the tunnel but there's no sign of Miharu anywhere. I took a step closer near the entrance and as expected, the wind was pulling me inside just like last time. I took a very deep breathe then entered the tunnel, crossing my finger and putting it behind my back just to hope I have luck beside me. I shut my eyes for a while and when I opened it, I was at the end of the tunnel. I stiffly turned 90 degree to see what was behind me. The benches, columns with lamps, it was still the same. Could it be that I'm back?

"How did that happen?" I heard Miharu's voice from the outside.

I walked out of the place and found Miharu being blown away by the wind and so was I. I quickly went behind her and placed my hand, seems like I surprised her. She looked back at me with wide eyes as if she'd seen a ghost but more importantly, it seems like the Spirit Gate's still not open. I don't see some half buried statues nor house anywhere. All I could see was just an open and empty field. If I'm correct, there would be a clock tower behind me.

"Chi... neesan?" Miharu slowly said as I felt her shoulder down. I looked back and saw no clock tower. I sighed in relief then took Miharu away from the field and back inside the building. "Chi-neesan! Wait! My... my pad!" Miharu shouted.

"Miha, why are you here? Didn't I tell you not to go here all by yourself? This place is off limits, understand? Now, let's go!" I shouted then pulled her inside the tunnel. I'd never shouted to her before but I was so worried that she might end up just like me. I don't want her to experience the same thing. Miharu is a good girl with dreams to come true and with a weak heart, I can't let her go. She already felt the tragedy of life after her parents died. And then, I felt Miharu's hand yanked away. I stopped half-way through the tunnel and saw Miharu with a long frown.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sneak out. I just want to... you know." She squirmed, her arms behind her. "But you see, that place is one wonderful place for me to draw. It suits me well. I feel like... as if... I belong there." Miharu said, her eyes showing something that I hadn't seen before. This is going to be bad if she goes any further to the field.

"No more, Miha! This will be your last trip here and we are not going back! Ever!" I said then stormed out of the tunnel with her following behind me. "Okay? Do you understand me? I don't want you to go back here!"

"But, Chi-neesan, I love it there and you promised me that we'll visit this place! You promised!" Miha said, her eyes welling up. "You said that we would go here yesterday." She started crying then sat down on the ground. Now I feel guilty at what I did.

"Look, Miha, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it. It's just... uh... I don't want you to..." I violently scratched the back of my head. This is way too hard to explain to her. How should I tell her that I'd been to the Spirit World? She'll hate me for sure.

"Don't worry, Chi-neesan. I know." She looked up at me with her signature smile.

Phew! That's a relief. _Wait, know what?_ I thought, then saw her dusting herself off. "What do you know?" I asked, walking closer as slow as a snail. If she finds out about the truth, I don't know what else to explain. But all she know about it was it was just a story.

"You don't want me to be in any danger because I'm weak. You're too overprotective to me that you see me as your own little sister. Right?" She smiled then hugged me. "I'm sorry for being selfish. I just wanted to see what was inside the tunnel and beyond it." Her sweet voice made me calm once again.

"Sheesh, alright, alright. Let's get going or else something might come up." I said pushing her away gently. And then, another hard blow of the wind shoved me a little bit. Could it be? I looked back but continued to walk away.

Back at the house, both Miharu and I were eating dinner but mom and dad weren't at home. We were laughing while telling off jokes then, Miharu suddenly felt ill. I told her to go to our room and rest. She excused herself from the table and went upstairs to rest. I was left with our dirty dishes so I started cleaning up. After doing so, I joined Miharu upstairs and took her temperature. She got a high fever but why was she so energetic earlier?

I placed a wet folded towel on her forehead with alcohol in it and didn't leave Miharu's side. The front door was shut close with a loud thud. That might be them but why must they close it so harshly. "Are they in a fight?" I asked while looking outside the door. Well, they seemed to be since their voices could reach the Middle East. What a good timing for them to have a lover's quarrel.

"Chihiro! Get down from here!" Mom yelled. She must be pretty mad at dad to yell on top of her lungs. I sighed then patted Miharu's head while she snores silently on her pretty bed. I grunted then stood up as I stormed out of the room to shut the two of them up. I can't believe we're going to go back to some minor lecturing. Honestly, shouldn't lectures come out from the parent's mouth?

The moment that Chihiro made her way out of their room, a light emitted from the window and went inside the room. Miharu was too weak to open her eyes but she could hear a rattling sound and she was getting scared.

"Well, well. So, the stone is just here in the Human world, huh? That's why I can't track it down." A very cold and stern voice electrified Miharu. "Now, precious, come to me!"

As Miharu forced herself to open her eyes, she wished she never opened it. The sight was too frightening to see. But the moment she tried to get away, she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She couldn't fight it any longer and fell into a deep slumber.

The orange, flamed haired guy took her burning body and escaped through the open window and left nothing but a rattling fire on the floor, a sign that he took Miharu. Nothing but an evil smirk was plastered on his tattooed face.

"Mom, dad, stop pin-pointing things, okay? You're like kids. Honestly!" I said while climbing up on the stairs.

"Yeeess." They answered.

I grunted then quickly rushed inside our room but once I got there, I felt my heart sink. Miharu wasn't in our room. I quickly searched our entire room but she was nowhere in sight. My feet quickly led me out of our room then by the stairs looking down on our living room.

"Mom? Dad? For some reason, did... Miharu went down? She isn't here." I asked as calm as I could but truly, inside I was panicking.

"Hmm? No, dear. We were in lecture, remember?" Mom said, brewing some tea.

"Maybe she went out without us noticing. You know that she likes to stroll. Anyway, since she's sick maybe she's getting fresh air. Go and search her in her usual place. She might be there." Dad said, reviewing his architectural works.

"Right.." I sighed in relief. But something doesn't feel right. A rattling fire was in between of our bed, it wasn't there earlier. "I got a bad feeling about this." I said to myself.

Meanwhile, another hard wind blew harshly outside the tunnel and a person walked out of the tunnel. With the same stern look on its face, the person walked out straight to the place where its feet could lead it.

Right at the same time, Miharu was being taken somewhere dark, and moist. The moment they arrived, she was locked up in an attic and chained her wrists. Her chest glowed which made the orange, flamed hair guy smirk to himself. With that, he left Miharu inside the cold room, still unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Promised Reunion

Chihiro rushed to get her jacket and tighten up her hair. She was worried that something might happen to Miharu since the fire she saw in their bedroom was too mysterious. As she ran down the staircase and headed for the door, she was greeted by the hard rain outside. She growled at the back of her throat and hurried to the living room to get her folding umbrella.

"Chihiro, be careful, okay?" Yuuko said, Chihiro's mother.

"Yeah." Chihiro hurried outside after opening it.

She run towards the busy street where people rush to get back to their warm and comfy home to warm themselves by the fireplace, laughing with their family, but she's doing the opposite thing. All the lights from the street lamps, cars and other vehicles that passed by. The moment she got to the park where there's a playground for the children, she could barely see a thing because of the hard rain and the dim lights. She frowned at the murkiness of the place and hurried to the spot where Miharu often sits to sketch what comes to her mind or what caught her steel gray eyes.

The spot was just behind a large rock fountain which had a soft cut granite rock standing under an old tree that was offering shade to it. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. She turned away from the spot and looked everywhere, anywhere that her eyes could reach. Nothing. Empty. It was useless if she just sits there and cries so she quickly walked away before she gets even sicker.

She hurried her pace out of the park and headed to one of the cafe that she sometimes visits. When she saw that she wasn't there, she tried another place. She went to Miharu's entire favourite place. But she was empty-handed. She grunted and went back to the park. It was still raining so hard and she won't go home unless she finds Miharu.

"This is troublesome. I can't just go back empty-handed. What if something might have happened to Miharu?" I asked myself as I stood by the spot where Miharu loves to sketch. "Miharu... where are you?"

By his river that became a stream now, he sat beside it and longed to his beloved one to come. He smiled to himself that he will once again be reunited to his one and only love.

"Chihiro." He called and vanished along with the wind.

Chihiro felt her whole body chill up. She looked back just in time for the hard wind to blow. She tightly grip on the handle of her umbrella as her body's being taken away by the hard gust of wind. When everything settled down, her umbrella got knocked off by the last breeze. She followed where it flew and saw pair of emerald eyes. Her eyes widened as she let her umbrella rolling on the ground. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her lips parted and words dared to come out.

"H-H-H-Ha..." She stuttered. Her eyes were welling up from such joy. But something crossed her mind that made her chest tighten and her brows lined downwards into a frown. "No..." She whispered. "I must be having those apparitions again. I must find Miharu first."

Before she could turn away and flee, she took one last good look on the boy in front of her. Kneeling by one knee on the granite rock, the other knee one up as his free hand rest on it, his forest green hair was being gently taken in by his own wind. His gentle smile plastered on his pale yet smooth skin. He was still wearing his traditional Japanese clothes and sandals. Chihiro was still too stunned to speak out his name yet inside, she knows that she was hallucinating.

"Ha... Ha... Haku, I... miss you so much. Please keep your promise." She smiled then turned around. "Alright, time to find Miha!" She ran away back to the house but before she could even go any further, Haku grabbed her hand.

Chihiro felt her heart beat pound hard like 'ba-bump' 'ba-bump'. It convinced her that, the boy by the rock was real and was no hallucination. She looked back, eyes round and wide. "Haku?" She called.

He smiled once again, the worried face turned into a merry one. "Chihiro." He called which made Chihiro smile and cry at the same time. But the cause of her to cry was because Miharu was still missing and that she couldn't find her.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried as she turned around and cried on him. Haku caressed her hair as he hushed her.

The sound of dripping water, smell of rusted iron, the gushy emotions were filling Miharu's head. It was hurting her. Loud cries, as if in hell, loud screech of wheels had echoed inside the cell room. Abyss had taken its place inside, wrapping her in sheer draughtiness.

With a clanking sound that rang the whole place, Miharu soon opened her eyes. But only to find darkness in front of her, she adjusted from the gloominess and tried to scratch her eyes but something was around her wrist making her hard to move.

"Eh?" She yanked her wrist away but it won't come off. The clatter sound made her realize that it was a chained wrapped around her wrists. "Why am I tied up?" She asked herself. She pulled the chain but she got no energy left on her.

The sound of the creaking door alerted Miharu and saw an orange flamed hair guy in a tight, long robe entering the cell. "My, my. This is bad. You woke up in such bad timing. I'm sorry, dear but I'll have to put you in another sleep." He said then came closer to Miharu as he knelt in front of her. He waved his hand then Miharu felt her eyelids falling in heaviness. "Now, I'll wake you if the right time comes. Ciao!"

With a witty laugh, he eye-smiled the sleeping figure by the wall and closed the door quietly but alongside it was a creaking sound. An icy voice suddenly echoed inside the cell, singing a sad yet charming song. A figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and looked at Miharu with pity. It sang the song and vanished in to thin air leaving only its song clear and icy.

Chihiro had calmed down and explained Haku why she ignored him once. He happily forgave her as easily but he still felt his chest uneasy. He was frowning from worry but didn't let Chihiro see him.

He knew the answer but he was afraid that Chihiro might get angry at him. So, he let Zeniba know about his arrival at the Human world but before he could even do that, he saw himself being transparent. Neither of them panicked and Chihiro only giggled at him and gave out a chocolate. At first, he hesitated but afterwards, he ate it and really loved the taste of pure sweetness inside his mouth. Within mere seconds, he was alright and solid.

"That was good. It was sweeter than a fruit." He said with amazed eyes.

"It's chocolate." She said with a smile that Haku couldn't resist. Once that everything was settled, Haku contacted Zeniba. "Hi, granny!" Chihiro shouted as happy as ever.

But the smile on her face disappeared when she heard what Zeniba had said. She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach as tears came rolling down on her eyes. She stood up, chokingly and stepped back slowly. She felt her heart beat racing so fast and her breathe stuck up in her throat. The new was too immense for her to take. She needed time to think but she got no more time left. Her lips parted, quivering as words threatened to come out. She looked at Haku then at the hologram-like Zeniba. And then, her face darkened. Haku didn't like it one bit.

"Chihiro." He called but she couldn't hear or see a thing for a while because of the shocking news.

She was ready to collapse anytime and before she does, she called out for her cousin one last time. "Miha..." and all went black.


End file.
